


Until Forever

by lun_a



Category: BTOB
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 02:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13649943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lun_a/pseuds/lun_a
Summary: It wasn't intentional, going back to memories of past. But is it really just going back? What if the past is still the present and the future?





	Until Forever

**Author's Note:**

> the timeline of this story is after disbandment (which we all want after so many years after, not soon) so imagine btob in ther 50's this time. lol

She walked down the streets that morning. It's just ten in the morning and she's up and about to buy some groceries. It was never so easy to do this task, she should have known it earlier. Back when she was nine, she always enjoyed the feeling of riding the cart of the supermarket while her mom pushes it through the aisles. Little did she know back then that it would be this hard when she grows up.

"Why do these prices easily go up for almost every week?" She asked to herself, picking a tray of eggs.

She shook her head after picking the best quality she could find with the lowest price. Nothing comes free and handy today, at least cheap would be fine but no, everything's expensive.

"Melody?" A woman called out not far away from her. She turned to her.

It took her a while to remember the lady's name who called her name, "Oh, hi!"

"You look great! How have you been?" It was one of her friends way back during her teenage years. How long has it been?

"Busy. Raising kids isn't that easy," Melody chuckled, arranging the things in her cart.

"Yeah, but here where we are now. At least we're happy," The other gave her a smile.

"Still happy," Melody gave her a meaningful smile back. They started walking down the aisles of groceries while chatting when they hear a familiar strumming of guitar through the speakers of the place. The rythm was so familiar but Melody tried to ignore it as much as she can.

[ Do you remember the day we first met,  
March 21st?  
Our little love started there  
Thank you, though I am unable to express my feelings  
I love you, but these words aren't enough  
So I prepared this song for you  
The only thing I can do

I will sing for you until I die,  
A melody that never ends ]

~

"Mom!" Melody got home before the sun sets, her six-year-old daughter ran to her as she opened the door.

"Hi sweetie, I missed you!" She kisses her daughter on the cheek as she approached.

"Did you buy me a blue ribbon?" the little girl asked.

"Yes, it's in the bags," Melody replied.

It wasn't long enough when their family finished dinner and started gathering in their living room to watch television.

"Mom, Lorie got something from your room yesterday," Michael, her twelve-year-old son suddenly said.

"Uh-huh, what was it?" Melody asked.

"No, mom! Dad and I were cleaning your room and I found that box in your closet. I thought of fixing it so I took it out," Lorie defensively said. His husband stayed still, listening to them while smiling.

"Box? What box was that?" Melody asked.

"It was a white box mom, with photos and cards inside and some stuff. There were also letters inside but they weren't arranged properly. There were a lot inside, you know," Lorie explained.

"You still kept letters from you ex-boyfriends?" His husband teased, Melody glared at him immediately.

Lorie ran to her room which left the rest of them wondering. She got out, holding a white box with blue leaves and designs on it. Melody knew what was it at once.

"This, mom. That's why I asked you to buy me a blue ribbon because it fits the box. It's too stuffed so I fixed it," Lorie smiled and sat beside her mom.

Melody wasn't able to speak, her husband looked at her happily, softly soothing her back as he knows what Melody is feeling right now.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Their son asked. Melody wiped the tears of her cheeks and hugged Lorie.

"Thank you," she whispered. Lorie asked why.

It was Melody's BTOB Membership box. She tried so hard not to open it for a while but when she did now, all of the happiest moments in her life came back. She smiled, Lorie did great stacking the photocards properly.

"Those were your mom's first love," His husband spoke. Melody cried harder, what did she do to deserve someone like him?

"Really, dad?" Their two kids asked. He nodded.

"You know, these seven boys, they were the reason why I was happy. They were the one who inspired me and keep me going even through the hardest times before your dad came," Melody started to tell.

"Are they your friends, mom?" Lorie asked. Melody smiled and shook her head.

"Personally, no. They don't even know me, but to me, they were my best friends. When I was alone and I'm sad or hurt, I stare at their photos and tell them what I feel. Crazy, right? Then I listen to their songs and I feel better. That was how they were with me all the time," Melody said, reminiscing the days.

"I even learned how to save because of them. I still remember how hard I cried when I got their first album, and when I was able to buy and hold my own lightstick," Melody said.

"If you notice that blue trumpet hanging in our room, that's the lightstick," her husband whispered. Their two kids looked at their mom lovingly.

"And when I finally met them, that's when I cried the hardest. I was twenty three that time, but I cried like a newborn baby. It was unintentional but because I won't calm down, Changsub had to hug me but that did not make any better," the four of them laughed and Melody's heart started to clench.

"My first concert was the best night of my life, well of course having you three is still the most special event in my life," Melody said as she saw the three pout.

"I can never forget how my dream of being one in the slow blue ocean came true. I did not regret losing my voice the next day because of screaming their names so loud that night, shouting their fanchants and singing with them. I cried when they cried, I laughed when they did. They were one of those pretty things that made my life so colorful," Lorie wiped the tears of her mom's cheeks. She smiled.

"Where are they now?" Her son asked.

"They're.... I think they're better now," Melody said, not knowing what to say.

"They promised us forever. That they'll be singing for us until the end and know what? They still do," Melody smiled while crying as she stared at the television. A music show is on, and is replaying one of BTOB's music videos— missing you.

"They're missing you," Melody's husband commented.

"I know, and I miss them too," Melody said.

"They are still with me. Their songs are still the ones that cheer me up. I am so proud of what they have achieved and how successful they became. Their decision of going on their own ways eventually did hurt me alot back then, but I was so proud. That they were mature enough to have their own life decisions," Melody continued, scanning through the box, staring at their group photos, their smiles.

"Those were their songs? The one you always played and sang to us," Her son declared.

"Those were our songs," Melody answered with a wide smile while nodding.

"Eunkwang, he was the best leader. He has small hands but those hands were able to hold still six other boys for a long time, full of love and happiness," She said, showing them Eunkwang's photocard.

"His hands are cute!" Lorie said, giggling.

"Minhyuk was the mom. He always watched us and the way he adores us their fans was so special it always made me cry,"

"This guy," she held out another photocard, "He likes children so much. He was actually my dream husband."

"I know right," Her husband sarcastically chimed in, Melody just kissed his cheek and continued talking.

"This one was the one who made me cry the most," It was Hyunsik's photocard. "He was the one who made most of their songs and I cannot thank him enough for making such beautiful music."

"Chicago boy!" As soon as Melody showed them Peniel's photocard, her son immediately knew.

"Yes. He was bald back then, but that did not make me love him less. He is one of the bravest and strongest person I knew," Melody said. Her son knows Peniel, because this guy continued making music, and became a brighter star eventually.

"But mom, why did you not tell me?" Her son asked. He's a big fan of Peniel's rap songs, though.

"Because I would just go on and talking about him and cry like what I am doing right now if I did so," Melody laughed.

"This is our angel. He's just a pure person with such a good heart and his smile was everything. Ilhoon," Melody said, looking at Ilhoon's photo.

"And this," Melody showed Sungjae's photocard.

"The ahjussi!!" Both of their children laughed as they saw him. Yook Sungjae is still an actor and a singer and as of the moment, he is playing a role of an ahjussi in a drama. Melody smiled.

"He used to bully his hyungs before, he hates Changsub the most but loves him a lot at the same time. He's a crybaby, he ignored Ilhoon for a long time but still, I know he still loves him. He's the best maknae," Melody said laughing as she remembers how Sungjae called Eunkwang a dwarf.

"They did made you smile a million times, mom," Lorie said, "You were smiling while crying since you started to tell us your story."

"Yeah, I think so. They're still a happy memory to me," Melody answered.

"You know, it doesn't matter if they knew me or not. Watching them from afar is enough for me, seeing them happy and safe. I love them so much, until now. Until the end," One more time, Melody shed a tear and she knows, somewhere out there, BTOB still thinks of them just like how she does.

 

~

 

It was a Tuesday when Melody and their family went out for lunch in a not so crowded restaurant. While waiting for their food, they let Lorie play around. When Melody looked around, she saw her talking to a group of men. She immediately went to get her.

"Lorie!" She called out, Lorie waved at her.

"I told you not to go far from our sight," she whispered as she held her daughter's hand. She immediately bowed to the guys, "I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It's nothing. It's okay," a guy answered. Melody's heart started to beat fast, that voice— it was so familiar.

"Changsub..." She trailed off as she looked up, seeing Changsub smiling at her.

It was Changsub.

She looked up, there sat around the table was Eunkwang, Minhyuk, Peniel, Sungjae, Ilhoon and Hyunsik. Just three nights ago, she was crying about how she misses BTOB and now they're right in front of her eyes. She just can't believe it.

"You know him?" Sungjae asked her, amazed. If Melody isn't in shock, she would have laughed at this. She knows very well that Sungjae would tease Changsub as the unpopular member. She nodded.

"Cool, I thought Changsub hyung only exists to us," Sungjae said, followed with a burp after drinking his soda. He hasn't changed a bit.

She looked back to Changsub who also smiled back at her after glaring at Sungjae. "I'm sorry for that. Wait," Changsub paused, looking at her as if examining her features. Melody suddenly felt shy, she simply fixed her hair.

"I know you, we've met before right? BTOB's fanmeet?" Changsub confidently said. Melody shyly nodded.

"The one you hugged?" Hyunsik asked and looked at her, too.

"Yeah, I can never forget that. I thought she would calm down when I hug her but she just cried harder. I felt guilty," Changsub joked, the rest of them laughed and she did too.

"I'm sorry for that. I was really just taken aback--"

"No, it's okay! You were so cute back then," Minhyuk chimed it, she saw Changsub agree.

Lorie got her attention after the little girl shook her hand, "Mom, you said they don't know you?"

Melody suddenly felt uneasy, she doesn't lnow how to respond with BTOB in front of them. "Is she your daughter?" Ilhoon suddenly asked. Just now, she noticed he had orange hair again. Her favorite. Melody said yes.

"Really? She's so cute and adorable! She even knows Never Ending Melody, no wonder she takes after you," Peniel said.

"Mom always sing it to me!" Lorie sheepishly said, making the members laugh.

"That was a song from long time ago, it's so rare for a little girl to know it," Eunkwang softly said.

"To me, it would never get old. It will always be that song," Melody replied.

"You're truly a melody," Sungjae said.

"I am Melody," She suddenly felt something thump in her heart upon saying those words, and she knows it's a good thing.

Eunkwang stood up and went to her. She can see his eyes glimmer, tears about to fall. "It was so nice meeting you, you made me feel special today," He said, hugging her.

"Us, actually," Minhyuk added, hugging her too. Melody wasn't able to hold it in, she broke into tears.

"Aigoo, you're all old now yet you're still crybabies," Sungjae teased, but tears also started to form in his eyes.

"I am so happy to see you again together and complete. Yejiapsa," Melody said through her tears.

"Yejiapsa. How long has it been since I heard that word," Ilhoon said.

"Thank you for keeping your promise of staying together. I assure you I'll be with you until the end," She added.

The seven boys came to hug her one by one. Lorie came back to take pictures of them as her dad and brother stayed in their table watching their mom cry with the boys. They know she's so happy.

"There's nothing we can say but thank you. Thank you for staying and loving us until now," Peniel said, ruffling her hair.

"Melody," Minhyuk looked at her, with full sincerity in his eyes. She payed him full attention.

"Saranghae," all of them said, not at the same time but almost. She chuckled, but tears came down more.

Hearing those words, was more than enough for all those years Melody watched them from afar, for all those times they spent together, the times they had shortcomings and the times that they've lost.

BTOB, being still BTOB after a long time, together, even after having their own career, families, and lives, even after enlistment, even after disbandment, even after two centuries or more— is more than enough for Melody to say,

"BTOB was still the BTOB I knew, just older, but better. And I, am still their Melody, and forever,"

**Author's Note:**

> yaay! i named the daughter Lorie from 'Melorrie' uwu hope you got it zbxbdh thank you for reading!
> 
> ps.
> 
> i was triggered to write this bcs melodies have been talking about disbandment, ending contract and enlistment since days ago idk y lol x


End file.
